This invention relates to a surfboard type boat adapted to be propelled by a water jet and convertible into a sailboard and/or a buoy.
The evolution of surfcraft goes through the same phases as that of boats which being born as rowboats have then become sailboats and finally motorboats driven by screws or a water jet. The boat according to the present invention marks a transition from the conventional surfboard equipped with a sail to a surfboard or boat driven by a water jet, which can be easily converted into a sailboat or buoy, if desired.